Going Crazy
by Love-is-love-41
Summary: A spell has come over Storybrooke causing people to seem like they have gone crazy. It's up to Emma, Dorothy, and David to help the people they love. This has Swanqueen and RedKansas. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Emma got a call from David to come to the police station. Emma groaned but got out of bed slowly to get dressed. She scurried down the stairs, slipped on her red leather jacket, and walked out the door.

She walked into the police station to see her dad waiting anxiously for her. David's face showed that he was worried but Emma was too tired to notice.

"This better be good." She spat as she started to yawn.

"It is." He responded and led her where the jail cells were. Upon entering Emma found Grumpy sitting in one of the cells. The blonde looked at her dad with glaring eyes.

"It's just Grumpy, so what?"

"I was doing my rounds and I found him drunk on the bench so I was going to take him home like always but he started to yell at me and it was more than usual and I thought something was off so I brought him here."

Emma was annoyed but went with it. "Ok. He's always mad, hence his name. What was off about him?"

David led Emma to the cell where Grumpy was leaning on the bars. "Do you remember when we were under the Shattered glass spell? How our eyes were glassy and that's how we knew we were under a spell."

"Yea, go on…"

"Well I think Grumpy is under a spell. Look at his eyes." David looked at Grumpy. "Hey Grumpy."

Grumpy huffed. "What do you want your majesty? Oh I see you brought your little princess. Tell me Emma, are you even mad at daddy for sticking you in a tree and leaving you alone for 28 years?" The dwarf was now inches away from Emma and she looked into his eyes to see if what her dad was saying was true. To her surprise she did see the gleam of something in his eye.

She looked at her dad, "Come with me."

"You stay here." David said in stern voice.

"I aint going anywhere else." Grumpy plopped down on the mattress in his cell.

David closed the door to the sheriff's office. Emma's face had worried written all over it and she didn't know where to go with this new information.

"Did you see it?" David questioned.

Emma was pacing back and forth. "Yes I saw it. It wasn't the shattered glass spell it's something else. We need to figure out what it is, who did it, and why."

David nodded his head but he also had no idea what to do with the information or where to start.

"Would it be Regina?" David asked.

"No. It wouldn't be her. What does she get out of turning Grumpy even more well, grumpy?"

"You may be right but then we should just be more worried because if it isn't her then we have no clue who it could be."

"Well this isn't going to be solved at 3 in the morning so just watch him and I'll be here at 8." Emma didn't even wait for approval she walked out of the police station to head home to her bed.

Throwing her jacket on the chair and taking off her shoes the blonde didn't care to do anything else. Making it back to her warm bed was the only thing she cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma barely woke up at 7:30 to make her way to work. The only reason she woke up was because she has so many alarms going off at once. Turning them all off she was happy when she looked down and saw she was already dressed for the day. Slipping her shoes and red jacket back on she made her way to the police station.

When she opened the doors to the police station she hear a lot of yelling and wondered where it was coming from. When she walked into the main room she saw both cells filled with the seven dwarfs and various other towns people. David was in the sheriff's office trying to figure out what to do.

"David, what is this?" Emma gestured to the cells filled with half the town.

"Emma thank goodness you're here. I've been getting complaints all morning of people doing reckless things and noise complaints." David walked over to the cells. "There was nowhere else to put them."

"You arrested Happy? What did he do?"

"He punched a guy. Emma, I'm telling you it's this curse." David jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Emma walked into the sheriff's office to answer the phone.

"What is going on?" David turned around to see Ruby.

"Uh Ruby, what are you doing here?" He walked over to Ruby who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I was coming to say that a lot of our regular guests didn't come in this morning but I see you have them here. What is going on?"

"It's nothing. Just go back to the diner." David didn't want people knowing about this and thinking there was an evil person back in Storybrooke.

"Let me help, David. I have before." Before he could say anything Emma emerged from the office with a shocked look on her face.

"What is it Emma?" David questioned.

"It's Mary Margret… She punched Regina. They're at the school so we have to go now."

David nodded. "Ok Ruby you can help but be careful they are under a spell and we don't know what's happening. They aren't acting like themselves."

"I'll be safe, I promise." Ruby smiled and watched Emma and David run out the door.

Racing up to the school in Emma's yellow bug she parked sideways in a parking spot. They entered the principals' office where Mary Margret sat on one side of the office and Regina on the other. Emma walked over to Regina to check and see it she was ok while David rushed to Mary Margret's side. "Mary Margret, what happened?"

Mary Margret glanced up at Regina with a nasty look. "That bitch is the reason we can't be a family."

"Whoa now, language. We are at a school." Emma interjected.

"What happened was I was dropping Henry off and she came up out of nowhere yelling at me saying I'm the reason she put Emma in the wardrobe. Then she punched me in the face." Regina finished the story by taking the ice pack off her jaw to show a circular bruise on her jaw line. Emma winced thinking about the pain Regina must be in.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not as much as it did." Regina smiled.

"Ok Mary Margret, we have to take you in." Emma walked over to Mary Margret but David stood in between them.

"Wait, we can't Emma."

"I'm sorry David but look at her eyes." Turning around he saw what Emma saw first.

"What about her eyes?" Regina questioned.

"It's nothing." David said in a stern voice.

"Maybe she can help." Emma turned around to face Regina. "Ok so we have about half the town in our jail cells right now because they all did something like Mary Margret punching you. They also all have glassy eyes so we think it may be a curse of some sort. Any ideas?"

Regina thought on it for a second. "I don't know what spell it would be but glassy eyes is definitely a sign of a spell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riding back to the police station Regina and David sat in the back while Emma and Mary Margret sat in the front. When walking into the station the noise level was at a normal chatter which confused Emma and David. Walking into the main station all of the people being held in the cells were acting like their normal selves again.

"I'm glad you're back. Everybody in the cells seem to be acting like themselves again so should I let them go or are you still going to keep them?" Ruby dangled the keys to the cells in her fingers.

"Let them go." Emma spoke up.

With that Ruby let all the people go and they put Mary Margret in one of the cells. Ruby locked the door and handed the keys to Emma.

"I should get back to the diner. I feel like we are about to get busy and I'm hungry myself."

"Bye Rubes, thanks for your help." Emma yelled down the hall to Ruby.

"So we know it wares off, now we just need to figure out the why and how." Emma sat on top of her desk trying to think of a plan to catch this person.

"Well while you two are figuring this out, I'm going to get food." Regina stood up and headed for the door.

"I thought you were going to help us figure this out?" Emma yelled in a panicky voice.

"I think better on a full stomach dear." Regina smirked and walked out the doors.

Getting to Granny's the wolf wasn't kidding when she said they would be busy. Regina quickly snagged a booth and Dorothy brought over a menu.

"What can I getcha?"

"I'm feeling a hamburger with fries. Thank you Dorothy."

"Coming right up ma'am." Dorothy smiled and turned away.

Regina looked around the restaurant watching everybody mingle and Ruby take bites of food in between running food.

A few minutes later Dorothy was making her way over to Regina with her food until a person accidently bumped into Dorothy. The tray slipped but Dorothy was able to catch it with out spilling anything. The person apologized and Dorothy kept walking over to the table.

"Nice save." Regina commented.

"Thanks. Do you need anything else ma'am?" Dorothy smiled.

"I am good thank you dear."

"Oh and Ruby told Granny and I about this glassy eye spell thing that's going around. Good luck on trying to figure it out." Regina just smiled in response. Dorothy nodded and went to grab a broom to begin sweeping.

"Ruby, do you mind taking this to table five please?" Granny motioned to the food sitting in the window.

Ruby looked at Granny and bluntly answered, "No, Granny I will not."

Dorothy was sweeping near by when Ruby said this to Granny. Her eyebrows squished together in shock of what the wolf just said. "Wolfie, don't speak to your Granny like that."

Rolling her eyes she glanced over at Dorothy. "It's ok. You would too if you

knew what she thought of you."

"Ruby!" Granny spat. "Quit acting like a teenager and get to work."

"She doesn't like you." Ruby whispered.

Dorothy put the broom down and walked over to Ruby.

"That is not true Ruby Lucas and you know it. Dorothy, I think you are sweetheart and I am so glad that you are able to give my Ruby her happy ending." Granny smiled at Dorothy who had a worried look on her face. Dorothy knew that Granny liked her so she was wondering where this was coming from.

Ruby let out a fake laugh. "That's a lie. You wanted me to end up with a guy and you know it. You would try and set me up with guys all the time."

Granny huffed. "That was because I hoped you would find a nice guy and you would be happy. Instead you decided to sleep with all the boys around town. I didn't know you were interested in woman or-"

"Or what? You would've set me up with a woman? Yea right. Maybe you didn't know I liked women because I was scared to tell you. Maybe I slept around town because I knew you wouldn't accept me so I tried to make myself like guys."

"Oh Ruby I do accept you for who you are. All I want is you to be happy and that's with Dorothy and I'm so happy for you two."

Dorothy stepped in between the women. "That's enough, Wolfie. Your Granny has been nothing but supportive of us, no matter what her personal opinion may be."

Ruby looked up at her true love and she had nothing to say so she put her hands on either side of Dorothy's face and pulled her in for a kiss. She moved her hands all over Dorothy's body and then tried to move her hands under Dorothy's shirt. Dorothy grabbed her hands and unhooked their lips. Looking into her eyes she could tell they looked glassy.

"Wolfie, I think it's time we take a walk to see Emma." Dorothy put her hand in Ruby's and led her out the restaurant.

Dorothy led Ruby into the police station; seeing that the other cell next to Mary Margret was open she led Ruby into the cell and shut the door on her. "I'm sorry, Ruby but you've been affected by the curse. I hope you understand later when you start being yourself again."

Ruby's face had hurt written all over it, which killed Dorothy, but she didn't want anything to happen to Ruby. Handing Emma back the keys Emma's face only showed confusion.

"Ruby has been affected by the curse. She was yelling things at Granny that she would never say-"

Before Dorothy could finish her sentence Regina was walked into the station and grabbed Emmas arm. Spinning her around Regina connected lips with Emma. Ruby and Dorothy looked at each other with a knowing smile. They had guessed it all along. The fact that Ruby and Dorothy made that connection to each other made Dorothy wonder if the spell caused the victims to say things they were too scared to say normally. When Dorothy connected with Ruby she could still see her wolf in control under those eyes.

"What the hell?" Mary Margret yelled from her cell.

"You stole my line. What is wrong with you Regina?" Emma looked confused but secretly liked it. She didn't want to show it incase this was a trick.

"I love you, Emma Swan. It has taken me far too long to speak to you about it but here I am now."

Emma stared into Regina's big brown eyes seeing that they were glassy. Emma's heart sank a bit realizing this was the curse talking but secretly hoping this was also Regina talking. Emma had no idea where to go from here and she didn't want to upset her queen.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma reached down and handcuffed Regina to the desk.

"What, what are you doing Emma? I just told you I love you and this is your response?" The vein on Regina's forehead began to show as did her anger.

"I'm doing this because you're under the spell." Emma's voice cracked as she said this. She felt bad for doing this to Regina but if she was going to tell Regina how she really felt she wanted it to be when she could remember and not in front of her parents.

"At least we know this will wear off soon." David walked over to Emma and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That is a good thing because tonight's a full moon and Wolfie is going to come out. I would hate to see what this curse would do to her." Dorothy walked over to the cell that held Ruby and put her hand on the bar. "We need to find out who is doing this." Dorothy's face was now serious at the thought of somebody doing this to her wolf with out her even knowing it.

"I agree, Dorothy but we have no idea where to start or who it is that's doing it. It's like they all went mad."

Emma perked up as she realized who it could be. "I think I know who did it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David and Dorothy jumped into a ready stance as they went to walk away.

David walked over to Mary Margret's cell. "I love you. We will find out who did this and they will pay. I know you're in there somewhere and I will help you."

"I know you will. You always come back for me." Kissing Mary Margret through the bars he started to walk out.

Dorothy similarly talked to Ruby. "I love you Wolfie. We will get whoever did this to you, I promise."

"No, don't go Kansas. What if you don't come back? Then I'll be alone again." Ruby grabbed Dorothy's hand and wouldn't let go.

"I won't let that happen, Ruby. I'm coming back." Dorothy got her hand free. Putting her face up to the bars she kissed Ruby good-bye. "I love you, Kansas. Come back to me."

Dorothy followed David to the exit.

Regina looked at Emma hoping for the same response the other two got. Emma fiddled with her hands. "Oh what the hell." She kissed Regina like it was the first time. "I love you, Regina." Emma whispered under her breath. "I love you too, Emma. And don't worry; I know you'll come back. Besides you're too stubborn to die." Emma chuckled at Regina's comment then followed Dorothy and David to the exit.

"What are you doing here?" Emma spat.

All three ladies were confused as the saw their lovers return to the police station.

"That was fast." Regina commented.

"We aren't really back at our free will." David said.

The three women watched as a man holding a gun entered the police station. The women wanted to do something to save their loves but all were restricted.

The man shot a gun in the air that made everybody jump. "What are you doing?" Dorothy yelled.

"Well I'm here to make all of you go under my curse then with all of the hero's stopped I can affect everybody else." The man smiled.

"What does your curse do anyways?" Emma questioned.

"It's simple really. It makes everybody tell the truth and most importantly what they are too afraid to say or do."

"Why would you do that? What do you get out of it?" Dorothy questioned with her cross bow now pointed at the man.

"You see, people called me mad because I told the truth. Why is it that we are always seen as crazy when we do what we truly want?" The man paused trying to get back on track. "It doesn't matter now because I am about to turn the whole town crazy for good."

"Why though?" Emma asked.

"Pay back. Because in reality we're all mad here."

Dorothy perked up as she finally realized who this person was. "You're the Mad Hatter."

"Here I go by Jefferson. Since you were the first one to call me out, you will be the first to go." Jefferson reached in a bag and pulled out some powder.

"No!" Ruby yelled. Her eyes glowed yellow as she transformed into a beautiful wolf. Ripping the bars off the wall she tackled Jefferson in one pounce. His bag flew out of his hand and David ran to pick it up.

"Ruby, no." Dorothy yelled. Ruby stared down at this man wanting to rip his throat out.

"Ruby, you're better than this. You can control the wolf. I know you can. Get off of him." Ruby let out a whine listening to Dorothy talking to her in a soft tone.

"Listen to your girl wolf." Jefferson spat. Ruby glared back down at Jefferson and growl came from her throat.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Emma said.

Dorothy walked over to Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Ruby."

The wolf started to get off of Jefferson and he scrambled backwards. He snatched his bag out of David's hands and reached in for his hat. Spinning the hat as he threw it down and a portal opened up. Jefferson immediately jumped through it and the portal closed.

"We're just going to let him get away?" Dorothy questioned in a tone that was close to a yell.

"He's gone and we have bigger fish to fry now." Emma responded.

Ruby walked back into the cell. "You did good, Wolfie." Dorothy smiled and kissed the top of the wolfs head. "I'll be back with your cloak." Walking to Granny's Dorothy went to get Ruby's red cloak to transform her back into a human.

Emma walked over to Regina and simply just wrapped her in a hug.

A couple hours later the spell wore off and they returned to their normal selves. Mary Margret returned first. David let her out the cell and wrapped her up in a hug. She walked over to Regina who had a pissed off look on her face. "I'm sorry for punching you." She apologized.

"It's ok. In a way it is my fault but I wasn't the one that told you to put her in a tree." Regina smiled.

"Now you sound like yourself." Emma said. Regina immediately became embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink.

"Miss Swan, I am so sorry-"

"Was it true?" Emma interrupted.

"Yes." Regina simply replied. She stared at the ground scared of the response that may come.

"I love you too." Emma smiled. Regina looked up with a surprised smile on her face. Both girls collided together into a kiss.

Dorothy and Ruby smiled as they watched. "Knew it." Ruby laughed. Her heart then began to race because she knew it was now her turn to come face to face with what she said while under the curse.

"I think you should go talk to Granny." Dorothy stated. Ruby nodded and they made their way to the diner.

Once they entered the Diner Ruby walked up to Granny with Dorothy behind her for support. "I'm sorry what I said to you Granny. I know you like Dorothy and I appreciate all the support you have given us." Ruby anxiously waited for a response.

"It's ok, Ruby. Some of what you said may have been true. I'm an old soul and while I think Dorothy is a sweet girl I don't understand how your true love is a woman when you loved Peter. But now I see that true love shows no gender. Your heart sees no gender it only feels love. I can see that you and Dorothy love each other and Dorothy makes you very happy and that is all I want for you, Ruby. It will take time but eventually I'll understand it but right now I do understand that she makes you happy and that's enough for me." Granny smiled and Ruby swallowed her up in a hug.

"I love you, Granny."

"I love you too, Ruby." Granny smiled. "Now you two go up to your room, it's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired. I'll call you if I need you.

Ruby and Dorothy nodded. Locking hands they made their way to their room. Once inside the room Dorothy sat on the bed and messed nervously with the sheets. Ruby put on her boxer shorts and t-shirt and sat beside Dorothy on the bed.

"What's wrong Kansas? You've been more quiet than usual." Ruby looked at Dorothy trying to read her.

"A couple things, did you really sleep around town?" Kansas looked up at her wolf. Now it was Ruby who was nervous.

"Kind of. Before the curse broke I wore not much clothing and was a bit of a rebel." She could tell that Dorothy started to seem solemn. "That was the old me and it isn't me now. I've changed a lot. Besides you're the only one I have eyes for." Ruby could tell that made Dorothy feel a little better.

"I'm sorry I left you the first time. I thought I was protecting you." Dorothy said in a low voice.

"I know you were protecting me, Kansas. I've forgiven you." Ruby smiled.

"But have you really because you pleading me not to leave you at the police station didn't sound like you were convinced."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess there will always be a part in me that is scared something will happen to you and I'll be left alone. I just love you so much and I would hate to picture my life with you." Ruby finished.

Dorothy looked at Ruby and hugged her. "You don't have to worry about that."

Ruby put her hand lightly on Dorothy's cheek and moved the girls face to look at her. Ruby softly kissed Dorothy's lips, which turned into a passionate kiss. Ruby pushed Dorothy onto her back as Ruby began to make a trail of kisses down her neck. Dorothy let out a soft moan. The girl then flipped them over to where the wolf was on her back. Nibbling on her ear Dorothy whispered, "Let me show you how much I appreciate you saving me at the police station."

The End


End file.
